Titanes Educados
by kitako-hi
Summary: Ellos nunca creyeron necesitar nada más que sus habilidades para defenderse en el mundo... sin embargo ahora deben asistir a la escuela. Les esperan muchas situaciones que afianzarán sus lazos afectivos RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

Cyborg se levantó de la cama un poco mareado por la conmoción que se vivía en la torre. Apenas había podido dormir un par de horas tras haberse propuesto superar el record de Chico Bestia en el nuevo video juego.

Para cuando llegó al Living, ya estaban los demás titanes en posición frente a la gran pantalla. No era común que Cyborg fuese el último en despertarse, y mucho menos cuando de una emergencia se trataba. Volvió los ojos a la computadora para observar detenidamente cada detalle que describía un ataque de algún experimento químico que se había realizado ilegalmente en el oeste de la ciudad.

-No hay tiempo que perder… ¡vamos! –Exclamó el líder con una obvia expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar donde se estaba presenciando la catástrofe, volaban pedazos de esa mezcla científica por todas partes y la gigantesca masa babosa se arrastraba amenazante por las carreteras dejando una estela gris viscosa, tal vez un par de tonos más oscura que la capa de mucosa que le recubría. En cuanto divisó a los jóvenes que le observaban estupefactos, la masa avanzó gruñendo cosas incomprensibles hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de los héroes para eructar un par de niños inconscientes que por supuesto, Starfire se dispuso a levantar de la mitad de la calle mientras los otros titanes golpeaban e intentaban aprisionar a la criatura… lo que fuera.

Cyborg disparó su cañón azulado al mismo tiempo que Raven protegía a los "chicos buenos" con la, tan acostumbrada, fuerza negra. Volaron pedazos pegajosos de materia grisácea por todo el lugar y tras un silencio sepulcral, se escuchó un bullicio ensordecedor que sobresaltó a los Titanes, sin embargo se rieron a lo bajo cuando notaron que aquella algarabía, era de los civiles que presenciaron la batalla. En medio de los aplausos, fotos y demás, los avergonzados adolescentes esperaban las autoridades que pudieran aprisionar a "Escupitajo" como lo había apodado Chico Bestia a falta de un nombre mínimamente decente. No obstante no contaban que junto con la policía, llegaba la prensa y debían hacer las molestas declaraciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando efectivamente, un grupo de periodistas se acercó a los Titanes y con flashes, papeleo y preguntas de todo tipo, terminaron por abrumar a los héroes. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado protegiendo la ciudad, nunca habían dado una rueda de prensa, lo que empezaba a descontrolar los rumores y chismes entre la gente de Jump City, así que aturdido por lo que estaba sucediendo, Robin terminó por citar a los medios en el Hotel Metrópolis al día siguiente.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso, viejo? –Preguntó ofuscado el joven robótico –Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con lo que dicen los tabloides y los chismes que se inventa la gente.

-Precisamente para dejar en claro algunas cosas. –Respondió bastante tranquilo el pelinegro.

-Solo debo decir que me niego a responder preguntas –Apuntó Raven –Se supone que seamos guardianes de la ciudad… No estrellas de Hollywood.

-Pero parece que en eso nos estamos convirtiendo… ya no podemos salir al centro comercial porque tenemos una multitud de paparazzi siguiéndonos con sus lentes –Dijo Starfire

-¡Relájense! …. Son unas simples preguntas –Chico bestia se unió a la conversación subiendo los pies a la mesa en una posición de descanso –¿qué puede salir mal?

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, varios periódicos del día reposaban en la mesa de la cocina al lado de un café. Todo perteneciente al más paranoico de los Titanes, y además su líder. Con un gesto de desagrado leyó en todos los encabezados cosas como "LO QUE TANTO ESPERABA LA CIUDAD…. ENTREVISTA A LOS HEROES" "HOY SE SABRÁ LA VERDAD" "AQUELLO QUE NO PUEDEN OCULTAR LOS ANTIFACES".

Una vez estuvieron todos con su acostumbrado traje de batalla, se dispusieron a abordar el auto T con rumbo al Hotel Metrópolis. No llevaban precisamente una cara de felicidad y para empeorar las cosas, Chico Bestia había insistido en que escucharan su repertorio de chistes durante el trayecto. Al llegar, entraron al hotel por la puerta trasera para no alarmar a nadie, pero infortunadamente alguien notó su presencia y anunciaron por el altavoz que los tan esperados Jóvenes se encontraban en el edificio, más específicamente en el restaurante. Por lo que después de eso, se aglutinaron centenas de periodistas hambrientos de rumores frescos que pudieran hallar esa mañana.

-Buenos días –Se apresuró el primer entrevistador –Mi nombre es Robert Key, de la revista Afternoon. Mi pregunta va para Raven –Y la hechicera tuvo que tragarse eso de "no hablaré" -¿Es cierto que tus padres te abandonaron?.

-pppfffff –Se escuchó en el micrófono –Que pregunta tan idiota. Yo no tengo padre, y mi madre vive en…. Un "pueblo" Llamado Azarath, yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Siguiente pregunta.

-Carl Mier, Periódico Day to day. Mi pregunta va para Robin –Ya todos presentían de qué se iba a tratar la pregunta, así que los miembros del equipo deslizaron en su cara unas sonrisas cómplices –¿Tienes un romance con… -El rostro del chico adquirió un color carmín y se acomodó el cuello –Alguna chica de la ciudad? –Un suspiro de alivio fue el antecedente a la respuesta.

-No –Respondió cortante el líder. –¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Mi pregunta va para todos –Se sintió una voz en el fondo del salón –Joanne Stevens, Noticias HOULLE… -El interés en aquella pregunta por parte de todos los oyentes era notable –¿Tienen ustedes registro de aprobación de la secundaria o preparatoria?

Necesitaban mentir, todos se miraron acordando decir que sí, aún sabiendo que, con las vidas que llevaban, era imposible asistir a una escuela. Ya tenían la farsa planeada cuando...

-¿Qué es una preparatoria? –Preguntó inocentemente Starfire a la entrevistadora. Se percataron de un murmullo en toda la sala. Con las palabras de la heroína pelirroja era obvio que no tenían aprobación de la preparatoria. Lo que los condujo a disparos de flashes y un constante desespero por ser el siguiente que preguntara.

-Karoline Graham, Gaceta TOMORROW –intervino una rubia de ojos lila –¿Es decir que la seguridad de nuestra ciudad está en manos de un montón de chicos que siquiera han ido a un instituto? –Deslizó unos lentes oscuros hasta cubrirse y levantó retadoramente la mandíbula.

-Cyborg, se podría decir que tiene estudios avanzados en mecánica y mecatrónica; él es quien elabora todas las herramientas de nuestro hogar e incluso las de batalla y entrenamiento. Raven fue educada rigurosamente para controlar los poderes de su mente. Del mismo modo, todos nosotros hemos sido educados de manera diferente, según lo que hemos necesitado a lo largo de nuestras vidas. –Respondió orgulloso el pelinegro.

Toda la mañana transcurrió oscilando entre preguntas personales (que a menudo insinuaban una relación entre Starfire y el líder), aquellas preguntas que cuestionaban el accionar de los héroes y finalmente, aquellas preguntas sobre los planes de seguridad y el armamento.

* * *

A pesar que los cinco chicos creían haberse librado del odioso tema de la escuela, un día después de la rueda de prensa, ese mediodía, apareció una mujer de mediana edad con un lunar de pelos en la mitad de la mejilla.

-¡_señooor! Ya pude comunicarme con los mocosos… Señor alcalde… ya hice lo que me pidió. Yo soy su secretaria. ¡por el amor de Dios! No su sirvienta._

-¿Qué cosa…..? –aclaró Chico Bestia sobre la extraña interrupción.

Minutos después, la imagen en el monitor era la de un hombre serio con traje y corbata.

-_Que bonito día Jóvenes Titanes –_Inició calmadamente el alcalde

-Lo es señor alcalde. ¿Nos necesita para algo en especial? –Interrogó Robin curioso por la aparición del político en su pantalla.

-_eeeh… puedo decir que sí… es más como que ustedes deben hacer algo por mí…. Por los chicos de su ciudad. _–Se apresuró a corregir.

-Lo que sea que esté en nuestras manos –Indicó el joven de la capa.

-_verán… como ya ustedes deben saber, ayer la ciudad se dio cuenta que ninguno de ustedes tiene educación formal completa. A excepción de Cyborg. Al haberse enterado de eso _–Continuó –_Los chicos y jóvenes de Jump City dicen que, para ser como ustedes, no es necesaria la educación superior, así que… muy encarecidamente, les pido que… _-Para estas alturas, ya todos los miembros del equipo habían palidecido a la idea de aquellas palabras que pronunciaría el mandatario –_Les pido en nombre de la comunidad que vuelvan a la escuela un par de semanas, por lo menos hasta que este altercado se haya aclarado._

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? –Se exasperó Chico Bestia

-Supongo que será una experiencia enriquecedora para todos –Pensó en voz alta la Tamaraniana. Molestando con su respuesta a sus compañeros que aún seguían sin palabras por la petición de momentos antes.

-¡_estupendo! –_Se apresuró a decir aquel Hombre de la videollamada –_Ustedes no se preocupen por nada de lo que van a necesitar, todo gasto corre por cuenta del Estado. –_Casi iba a colgar y recordó –¡_aah! Por poco lo olvido…. Si cumplen con las semanas que les pido, el Estado les concede un bono por lo que deseen comprar. _

Todos furiosos con la extraterrestre por haberlos involucrado en eso, se pusieron a planear una manera de escapar de esa tediosa responsabilidad, considerando incluso que a todos les diera sarampión o viruela.

-¡Por favor! Chicos, no todo es malo en la escuela, haces amigos, puedes ir a fiestas, te diviertes y después de todo eso… ¡BAAM! El gobierno te da un bono de agradecimiento por lo que el dinero pueda comprar. –Intentó animarlos Chico Bestia.

-No creo que hayan pensado –Raven hizo caer en la cuenta –en lo fácil que será para los villanos atacar la ciudad mientras nosotros estemos en –Suspiró profundamente, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar –C L A S E S.

-Por otra parte necesitamos comprar una nueva batería de motor para el auto T, no se la hemos cambiado desde que lo construí y ese tipo de energía cuesta una suma incontrolable de dinero… Debemos ir a esa preparatoria para poder tener el bono y reclamar una nueva batería.-Dijo Cyborg animándose.

-Raven tiene razón en eso de los villanos. Los criminales no esperarán a que sean las 3 de la tarde y que estemos libres de tareas para derrumbar un edificio o asaltar. –Hizo énfasis Robin.

-¡No te eches para atrás, hombre! –Exclamó el mitad robot con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Glorioso! Será geniaaaal estar con mis amigos en la preoperatoria –Voló Star alrededor del living al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros reían por el error lingüístico de su amiga.

Amaneció finalmente el día que los Titanes muy en el fondo estaban esperando, querían experimentar la emoción de escuchar el timbre que indica la hora del almuerzo, el aburrimiento de las clases de cálculo y que el corazón se quiera salir de la piel al ver una persona bien parecida.

Salieron de la torre y se subieron al auto, cada quien en sus pensamientos, cada quien sumido en su propia percepción de la educación, cada quien con un temor.

El viaje les pareció corto, tal vez fue producto del temor a enfrentar un mundo que no conocían, pero cuando estaban por doblar a la esquina, lo vieron.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? –exclamó Robin

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

Bueno, es mi primer fic así que espero que me digan qué les parece

Agradecería cualquier review! :D


	2. El primer día

**WOW! Muchas Gracias por los Review.**

**Es bueno que de verdad les haya gustado porque me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Lastimosamente toda esta semana he tenido trabajos que entregar para poder pasar el año y tengo que atender mis tareas. Entonces, el capítulo no es tan extenso como hubiese querido. Pero tengan en cuenta que es con mucho cariño y con la esperanza que exista gente a la que le agrade.**

**

* * *

**

**El Primer Día**

El viaje les pareció corto, tal vez fue producto del temor a enfrentar un mundo que no conocían, pero cuando estaban por doblar a la esquina, lo vieron.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? –exclamó Robin.

Todos descendieron del vehículo y aún sin salir de su asombro, caminaron detrás del pelinegro.

-¿Qué acaso no me piensas responder? ¡Dije ¿Qué haces aquí? –apretó sus puños a pesar que ahora su voz denotaba más tranquilidad.

-Exactamente lo mismo que tu, mi Robi lindo, estoy estudiando. Al parecer no aprobé las materias del último año. –No hace falta ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba –Me puse muuuuuuuuy triste al pensar que debía repetir todo un curso escolar… ¡Pero no sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora al verte llegar! –Posó en su cara una mueca divertida –Ahora puedo estar contigo sin que mi estúpido ex novio Fang nos interrumpa.

-Creo que después de todo, no será tan ameno –Ironizó Raven al notar el gesto colérico de Starfire ante las burlas disimuladas de Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

-Escucha muy bien Kitten –Empezó amenazante Robin –No me importa que hayas pagado la fianza que te obsequiamos –Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra –Pero si hace falta, regresarás tras las rejas ¿Entendiste?

-No te alteres, galán –sonrió la rubia –Solo quiero aprender un poco, aprobar mis materias, graduarme… y de paso…. –cambió a tono inocente y se acercó al pecho del héroe –No lo sé… divertirme un poco con los chicos buenos. –Lanzó una carcajada sonora en dirección al resto del equipo que observaban estupefactos la escena. Apretó un par de libros contra su pecho y cambió de dirección triunfal, avanzando a pasos rápidos.

-Bueeeeno… creo que lo mejor será reportarnos de una vez a la oficina con la directora, ¿no lo creen? –Apuntó Chico Bestia para evitar que los demás titanes siguieran pensando en lo sucedido.

-Nunca creí poder decir esto, pero ¡Buena idea Bestita! –Dijo alegremente el chico de metal –Adelántense mientras yo estaciono el auto T.

-Veamos –abordó la directora –Es obvio quienes son ustedes, pero aclaremos de una vez este asuntito. –La rigidez era dueña exclusiva de sus facciones –Ayer, recibí una llamada muy importante de la alcaldía; Me pedían que organizara a cinco jóvenes en mis aulas, para que ellos pudiesen adquirir los certificados que necesitan. Sin embargo, nunca creí que esos cinco jóvenes, fuesen tan "populares" –hizo comillas con sus dedos –Sin embargo, ninguno de los maestros estará pendiente de su vida social o de sus habilidades especiales. Si quieren cursar completos sus estudios. TENDRÁN QUE HACERLO COMO LOS DEMÁS ESTUDIANTES. ¿entendido? – Los adolescentes asintieron con un poco de temor –Por otra parte… -Los gestos de la directora parecían oscilar entre temibles y tranquilos –Hay unas reglas bastante simples que espero que sigan, como no comer en clase, llegar a tiempo a las mismas, no correr en los pasillos, etc. Pero creo que ustedes ya eso lo deben saber casi de memoria.

-Disculpe directora….-Interrumpió Chico bestia con cara de doliente.

-Shields –Cortó la señora, señalando con sus dedos una placa de metal con su nombre al borde de su escritorio. –Margaret Shields.

-Si…. Directora Shields –prosiguió el muchacho verde.- ¿Y nuestros horarios de clase?

-Antes de entregarles oficialmente la lista de sus clases, quiero decirles que, -hizo una pausa y suspiró –El alcalde mencionó que debíamos comprender sus ausencias en caso de que algún "maleante" –hizo comillas nuevamente –aparezca en la ciudad. Así es que sus notas no se verán afectadas en lo más mínimo si sucede una emergencia.

La señora que lucía un impecable cabello castaño corto giró hacia un cajón, lo abrió con una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y les entregó a sus nuevos estudiantes, algunas hojas que mostraban unas tablas. Los chicos miraban su respectiva hoja con una concentración extraordinaria, como si se tratase de un rompecabezas de miles de piezas.

-Disculpe directora Shields, pero solo veo una clase por día –Expresó Cyborg algo confundido al comparar su tabla de materias con las de sus amigos.

-Que observador, señor Stone. Verá, hemos homologado aquellas materias que usted ya cursó. ¿No le parece que sería una pérdida de tiempo repetirlas? –Obvió la elegante dama. -¿Alguna otra brillante pregunta?

Los titanes salieron de la oficina con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cada quién inició su camino tan ensimismados que poco dieron importancia al hecho de que algunos caminos coincidieron.

-¿Que? No te basta con verme la cara todos los días en la torre, ¿ahora también entrarás a mi clase de historia? –interrogó Raven reposadamente.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER RAE! ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA CLASE ¡GENIAL! –respondió el titán de color extraño.

-Solo te pido que cuando entremos, busques un asiento muy lejos ¡MUY LEJOS! Del que yo tomaré. SOLO ESO TE PIDO. –Sin embargo cuando se dispusieron a incorporarse en el aula, notaron que quedaban únicamente dos puestos. Raven Rodó los ojos sarcásticamente –Genial, solo eso me faltaba.

* * *

Por otro lado del pasillo, un decidido chico con capa cruzaba la puerta del salón 202. Era un laboratorio de química.

-Perdón. ¿Llego tarde? –Preguntó cortésmente

-Tome asiento por favor –Respondió un señor de cabello cano –Alumnos –Prosiguió –Creo que es bastante obvio quién es el caballero que está ubicándose en este momento. Supongo que ya tendrá otros momentos para presentarse con el resto de la clase. Por ahora, abran sus libros en la página 107 y sigan las instrucciones. Formaremos grupos de trabajo de 2 personas; preferiblemente con la persona que tengan al lado.

Robin observó a su derecha una chica de lentes grandes y sonrisa metálica.

-Ho..ho..hola –Atinó a decir la chica nerviosa.

-Hola –Indicó el héroe con una sincera sonrisa.-Yo soy…

-Robin –interrumpió la muchacha –Lo sé, es decir ¿quién no?. Mi nombre es Mandy.

-y… Eres buena con la química supongo.

-¿por qué lo dices? –La chica adquirió un vergonzoso rubor en el rostro.

-Porque ya resolviste la página que debíamos hacer.-señaló Robin casi indiferente a los gestos coquetos de la chica.

-Pues…

* * *

La conversación era prometedora de este lado del edificio, mientras que un par de pisos más arriba, Cyborg adquirió uno de los mejores puestos del salón por ser "estudiante especial". Normalmente le hubiese incomodado que lo trataran diferente, pero el asiento que habían reservado para él, era justo en el centro del salón; un salón lleno de chicas vestidas con atuendos mínimos y coletas. Por sus uniformes y gestos al hablar entre sí, era obvio que eran las porristas. ¡El equipo entero! Cyborg se limitó a sentarse y jurar para sus adentros que prestaría atención a las clases. Juramento que un par de minutos después, rompió. Las chicas lo miraban de reojo con una expresión traviesa y se reían por lo bajo. Seguramente esos repuestos para el auto T nunca habrían sido más divertidos de conseguir.

Después de instalarse en su nuevo lugar, el adolescente metálico alzó la mirada ante un hombrecillo viejo, delgado de cabello azul que entraba. Vestía una camisa a rayas y una corbata bastante corta de la cual se sujetaba un bolígrafo. Estaba encorvado, muy probable que fuese a causa de la gran maleta que colgaba de su hombro.

-Estudiantes, muy buenos días –Dijo el hombre monótono seguido de un murmullo que él entendió como respuesta. –Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Como sea, no creo que sea más importante que el examen que tenemos para hoy.

-¡¿Queee? –Respondieron sorprendidas las porristas.

-Por favor, estudiantes, esto no es un preescolar. Si se me da la gana hacer una evaluación de repente, simplemente la hago. –Prosiguió, revolviéndose el cabello, pero conservando la compostura inicial.

Cyborg estaba nervioso. No estaba preocupado por la evaluación (De hecho, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba). Estaba nervioso por la sensación de hacer un examen que hace tantos años no hacía. Miraba por el rabillo del ojo a un skater que distraídamente escuchaba música con su teléfono, mientras el profesor repartía las hojas rotuladas donde debían responder.

-Es bastante fácil, no creo que demoren más de 20 minutos –Una sonrisa casi maliciosa se asomó en el rostro del viejo –Suerte muchachos.

El mitad robot se alegró para sus adentros al comprobar que todas las preguntas eran elementales. Sin embargo regresó a su preocupación al notar las caras largas de sus nuevos compañeros. Le preocupaba más que todo la lágrima que se asomaba de los ojos de una chica pelinegra, de piel dorada y ojos azabaches.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Susurró Cyborg, cuidándose de no llamar la atención del maestro.

-No te preocupes –Contestó de la misma manera la joven –Es solo que no he tenido tiempo de repasar en casa; y supongo que ahora reprobaré este examen.

El héroe se mordió el labio inferior, y como si lo hubiese planeado, con una rapidez impresionante arrebató de la mesa de la muchacha su hoja de respuestas y le marcó las correctas antes de que el profesor mirase hacia su dirección.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para contarme por qué no tuviste tiempo –murmuró el moreno divertido ante la mirada profundamente agradecida de su vecina de lugar.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, una curiosa pelirroja buscaba el salón 304.

-301…302…303…¡304! –Se emocionó al encontrarlo –Salón de idiomas.

-Sin duda eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos –Señaló una voz detrás de ella. Una voz profunda y encantadora – Sin duda eres fuego.

Starfire volteó su rostro temerosa, para ver un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Analizó su atuendo, y concluyó que era parte del equipo de hockey. Tal vez la extraterrestre era muy dulce e inocente, pero si algo no era de su agrado, no dudaba en responder con sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias –Respondió muy cordial –Y sin duda eres todo un genio de los idiomas –Continuó sarcástica -¡Lograste traducir mi nombre!

El chico lanzó una carcajada por la ocurrencia de la titán y como si le hubiesen animado a seguir su conquista, le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Díganme qué opinan y no olviden un REVIEW; Así sabré si les gustó y podré actualizar la prox. semana.**

**Un beso y de nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios de aceptación.**


	3. Aprendiendo

**Muchas Muchas Gracias por leer! **

**Esta es una historia que me ha costado verdadero trabajo continuar porque me acabo de graduar del bachillerato y bueno, con todo ese papeleo para entrar a la universidad no me había vuelto la inspiración jajaja así. De todas maneras, no me aceptaron en la universidad pública a la que quería entrar para estudiar medicina. :( Ni modo.**

**Espero que les guste lo que viene a continuación y no se les olvide comentar, esos comentarios son los que alimentan mi inspiración :D**

* * *

-…y así es como es posible unir a una molécula de plomo, un átomo de litio… es como una poderosa fuente de energía – terminó Mandy, la nueva amiga de Robin.

-¡increíble! Jamás creí aprender tanto en una clase de química ¿sabes?... lo digo porque todo lo que acabas de enseñarme es realmente importante para mí, así podré apicar todo esto en mis armas.

-Bueno, creo que eres la única persona a la que le importa este tipo de cosas. Los chicos aquí son bastante pesados conmigo y siempre me escriben notas como "¿Quieres salir conmigo?... te haría un favor".- Dijo la chica clavando los ojos en el libro avergonzadamente.

-Pues… -Dijo Robin sintiéndose mal por la muchacha –Esos tipos son unos imbéciles, creéme… lo que tienes en la cabeza es más valioso que la belleza de cualquiera de las chicas de esta escuela.

-Ellos parecen no notarlo, ¿sabes?... En fin… gracias Robin, eres más amable de lo que me imaginé cuando leía todas esas revistas de chismes. –Hizo una pausa y tomó aire para hacer una pregunta –Hablando de chismes… -el joven alzó una ceja expectante -¿Es cierto que Starfire y tu son algo? No tienes que contestarme… enserio…

-Star es… -Interrumpió el pelinegro –La razón de muchas de las cosas que hago. Star es más que una amiga, no lo puedo negar, no sé como describir lo que ella es para mí. No existen palabras. –Dejó de hablar repentinamente y como reflexionando, retomó la palabra –No se por qué te cuento estas cosas. –Sonrió de lado y terminó su frase.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

* * *

-La señorita de la tela en el rostro –Señaló un hombre de mediana edad sentado en una mesa frente al tablero –¿Podría darnos un resumen de la clase de hoy?, supongo que ha estado tan atenta como para darse el lujo de cubrirse los ojos.

-Cleopatra Filopator Nea Thea o mejor conocida como Cleopatra VII, fue la última reina del Antiguo Egipto de la dinastía Ptolemaica, también llamada dinastía Lágida. Dicha dinastía fue creada por Ptolomeo I Sóter, general de Alejandro Magno, y fue también la última del llamado Periodo helenístico de Egipto. Cleopatra nació hacia el año 69 a. C. y murió en el año 30 a. C. Era hija de Cleopatra V Trifena y de Ptolomeo XII Auletes, de quien heredó el trono en el año 51 a. C., en torno a la edad de 18 años, junto con su hermano Ptolomeo XIII, que contaba con tan sólo doce años, y que sería además su esposo. Esta monarca…

-Suficiente señorita, muchas gracias. ¡Deberíamos tener más estudiantes como usted en este instituto! –Exclamó el maestro mirando fijamente el chico verde que miraba por la ventana. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el nombre del héroe –Señor Bestia ¿Correcto?

-¿Uh? –Volvió a Tierra el muchacho

-¿Puede compartir con la clase sus profundos pensamientos? Estoy seguro que todos aquí queremos oírlo, de lo contrario, será merecedor de una cita en la oficina de la directora.

-Yo… pues… yo… -Sintió un particular frío recorriendo su columna vertebral y supo que su amiga gótica había entrado a su mente.-Pensaba que nuestra inteligencia está destinada a asegurar la inserción perfecta de nuestro cuerpo en su medio.

-¿Y eso significa…? –Alcanzó a decir el profesor justo antes que una ensordecedora campana sobresaltara la clase. El hombre suspiró –Muy bien estudiantes, la campana ha salvado a este joven, pero eso no los salva a ustedes de la página 23. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

-¡Cielos Rae! Gracias. Si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto. –Intentando seguir los pasos de la heroína que salía a rápidamente del aula.

-Agradéceme cuando salve realmente tu vida.

* * *

-Y mi padre nos abandonó cuando supo la enfermedad de mi madre.-Concluyó la morena caminando por el pasillo en compañía del mitad robot.

-¡Lo siento mucho Stacy! –Murmuró Cyborg con la mirada en el piso –No sabía que tu vida pudiese ser tan triste. ¿Tu madre vive aún contigo?.

-No, mi madre murió el sábado. Por eso no pude estudiar para el examen.

-¡oh Stace! Que imprudente de mi parte –se excusó el titán

-No es tu culpa, tú no sabías –La chica miró hacia el infinito con cara de preocupación y después sonrió –Mi madre ya estaba en la etapa final de su vida. Ella conocía perfectamente su estado y los médicos le habían dicho con anterioridad que moriría alrededor de agosto. Estamos en septiembre.

-Si hay algo que yo o mis amigos podamos hacer por ti.

-ya me has ayudado enormemente. Te estoy agragecida. Bueno, tengo que irme. ¿no es ese tu amigo?- Señaló con su mano a Robin que caminaba al lado de Mandy por el interminable corredor.

-Si, es Robin. ¡Nos vemos Stacy! Ya no tengo más clases hoy.

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre, Starfire cerró sus apuntes de la clase e ignoró una vez más las insinuaciones del jugador de Hockey.

-¡Hey! ¡No te vayas! –Dijo el deportista

-Pues… creo que eso es lo que hace la gente cuando suena la campana ¿No lo crees? –Respondió la pelirroja con su cuaderno en la mano.

-Hemos estado hablando todo el día y no sabes siquiera mi nombre –Se adelantó a ella obstaculizando la salida –Soy Ben.

-Bien… no sé como decirte esto. Primero que todo, Tú me has estado hablando a mí. Segundo, solo hemos estado en una clase juntos y francamente espero que no haya más. Y tercero, por favor, apártate de mi camino.

El chico dio un par de pasos hacia adelante dejando el camino libre a Starfire pero continuó detrás de ella.

-¡Mira, preciosa!–Al parecer tu amiguito ya tiene una novia despampanante. –Se apresuró a decir Ben bromeando cuando vio al líder titán charlando animadamente con Mandy.

Starfire no pudo resistir la tentación de observar a pesar de decirse a sí misma que probablemente eran invenciones de su pretendiente, sin embargo cuando comprobó la veracidad de sus palabras, su rumbo se tornó hacia su compañero de equipo. De un momento a otro, la hermosa alienígena congeló sus pasos al ver como una chica rubia con uniforme de porrismo se acercaba a Robin.

-Robin –susurró una porrista detrás del implicado.

El líder interrumpió su conversación con Mandy y volteó a ver en silencio a la chica. Los ojos azules claro de la chica le recordaban curiosamente a sus propios ojos, sus ojos que hacía tanto tiempo no contemplaba en un espejo. Intentó recordar la última vez que analizó su reflejo y sumido en sus pensamientos no notó que la porrista sonreía casi maléficamente. La hermosa mujer frente a él se apartó un par de mechones coloridos de los ojos y aprovechando la distracción del pelinegro lo tomó por el cuello y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Robin tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y la apartó cuidadosamente de su cuerpo, sabía que si la apartaba con violencia tal vez le ocasionaría daños, así que intentó controlarse a pesar de estar verdaderamente confundido y un poco enojado consigo mismo por el hecho de haber bajado la guardia.

-¡¿Qué te sucede? –Exclamó sobresaltado pero sin gritar.

La chica se rió por lo bajo y sin responder corrió a reunirse con sus amigas que observaban todo como si se tratase de una película.

-Es Violet, la capitana del equipo de porristas –le respondió Mandy a su lado –Ella me quiere hacer la vida imposible, besa a cada chico atractivo que se me acerca, incluso si se me acerca solamente a pedirme la tarea. Lo hace para probarme que no hay ningún chico que ella no pueda conseguir –Mandy rodó su mirada e inesperadamente se encontró con la de Starfire –Y al parecer no solamente quería probármelo a mí, sino también a tu amiga –Terminó acomodándose los lentes con una mano y con la otra halando suavemente la capa de su compañero para que su atención se ubicara al otro lado del pasillo.

Starfire permanecía inmóvil con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillando más de lo usual, dejó caer su cuaderno aunque inmediatamente lo recogió Ben que esperaba una reacción de la extraterrestre. Pero Star esperaba una explicación que nunca llegó, porque Robin estaba igualmente inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos detrás del antifaz.

Otro titán también había presenciado la escena desde la puerta que se disponía a cruzar para salir de la escuela. La misma puerta desde donde se había despedido de Stacy minutos atrás. Al igual que sus amigos, Cyborg estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué hacer en un momento así? Se disponía a apartar a Mandy con alguna excusa barata con tal que la pelirroja y el chico de capa pudiesen hablar a solas; pero justamente cuando quería empezar a caminar...

-¿Por qué la cara de Zombie, viejo?

-Bestita... acaba de suceder algo imprevisto, Star...-alzó la vista al lugar donde se encontraba la amiga que recién había nombrado, pero en ese momento, ella quitó el cuaderno bruscamente de las manos de Ben y con paso acelerado, se fue.

-hmfff... ¿que le sucede a Star?

-Viejo... a Robin le espera todo un melodrama -Y volviendo su atención a su amigo verde -Oye, ¿no deberías estar con Raven?

-No lo sé, dijo que no quería que la siguiera y, de un momento a otro, desapareció.

-agg -Resopló Cyborg -Mujeres... ¡quien las entiende!

* * *

Raven caminaba pacientemente hacia su clase de arte, de pronto, notó que Starfire volaba cabizbaja entrando al baño de niñas y muy a su pesar, sintió que su deber como amiga era preguntar qué era tan importante que le robara la alegría.

-No es nada, amiga Raven. De verdad. Puedes ir a tu clase de manera tranquila, sin preocuparte por mí.

-¿Crees que tengo cara de idiota? no me obligues a entrar a tu mente. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que insiste, así que... o me lo dices tú, o lo sabré por mis propios medios.

La hermosa titán suspiró y resignada se decidió a contarle a su confidente.

-Yo salía de mi clase de idiomas y vi que Robin...-Se detuvo al escuchar unas voces que entraban al baño

-Jajaja lo juro Violet, vi la cara de Mandy... ¡parecía una momia! jajaja Creo que de verdad le gusta ese chico -Hablaba casi gritando una castaña con el mismo atuendo de porrista que las dos amigas que venían tras ella.

-Estoy más que segura que Mandy muere por Robin, pero espero que le quede muy claro que al final del semestre, Robin y yo seremos pareja -Continuó Violet- jaja Pobre imbécil.

-Chicas...-interrumpió la tercera chica, avisándoles con la mirada que tenían compañía.

Raven dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sabía perfectamente que Star estaba furiosa y lo que menos quería en ese momento era atravesarse en su camino.

-Hola -pronunció la pelirroja conteniendo la ira.

-Hola, ¿se te ofrece algo? -Violet se abstuvo de continuar, debido a que se dio cuenta por el atuendo de su interlocutora, que era parte de los Titanes -aah... tu debes ser... Sparkfire.

-Star... Starfire- corrigió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Como sea!, no me dan miedo tus poderes ¿Sabes? Kitten ya me avisó que tu te mueres por Robin, pero él no es más que un amigo para tí... ¡Que lástima! -una de las porristas rió por el comentario -¿Y quien es ella? ¿Drácula? -Señaló con la mirada a Raven quien cerró los ojos y no se dejó afectar por el comentario.

Starfire sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer en situaciones como esta, y aún así, prefirió hacer caso a su instinto y le rompió la naríz a la bella gimnasta.

El silencio era tal después del puñetazo que se podía escuchar la respiración de quien estaba de pie en la puerta. La misma persona que le debía una disculpa a la pelirroja

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no saben lo felíz que me hacen los Review! **

**jajaa**

**así que no olviden dejar un Review y opinen!**

**Pueden poner también lo que creen que va a suceder ;)**


	4. Cerveza?

**Hola! Gracias por leer! (Y por los Review)**

**Estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que me han dejado.**

**Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, jajaja espero que les guste la cerveza con sal (y un poquito de limón)**

* * *

-No me mires así Star… por favor… -Se excusó Robin

-Es la única mirada que tengo, Robin –Aclaró la muchacha, muy segura de sus palabras pero con los ojos empañados.

-Escucha, sé lo que viste –Miró hacia el techo como escogiendo la frase correcta –Y sé que no me vas a creer cuando te diga qué fue lo que realmente sucedió.

-En ese caso, puedes guardarte tu excusa para alguien a quien le interese la ciencia ficción –volteó la cara hacia el espejo para comprobar que tenía las mejillas rosadas y la mirada aún vidriosa –¿Qué ibas a inventar? Algo así como… "ella fue quien me besó, yo no tuve nada que ver" ¿Cierto?

-Pero es verdad Star, fue exactamente como ocurrió –Dijo Robin incierto. Aunque sabía que en el fondo, su amiga le creía.

-¿entonces por qué no la apartaste de inmediato? ¿Por qué permitiste que esa… esa… -La princesa buscaba el adjetivo adecuado para la porrista

-Zorra –Ayudó Raven mientras Starfire asentía con la cabeza

-¿Por qué permitiste que esa zorra te besara?-terminó la frase

-Lo siento… no sé si lo habrán notado pero… ¡Todavía estoy aquí! –Gritó casi incomprensiblemente Violet a causa de la sangre que corría por su naríz.

-Estamos contigo Vi… ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? –Una de las amigas habló.

- Tal vez… traer un té con galletas, jugar ajedrez o… ¡Llamar una ambulancia! ¡Maldita sea! –se quejó de nuevo la odiosa líder.

-enseguida Vi, quédate aquí, ya regresamos.-Dijeron las chicas antes de salir del baño.

Raven respiró con un gesto irónico y se aproximó a la joven que sangraba; la envolvió con su manto negro justo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en la enfermería. Dejando de esta manera a dos titanes tímidos en el baño de chicas.

-Robin, No tienes que darme explicaciones –Musitó Starfire

-Escucha Star, tienes que creerme… –Susurró Robin mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a su compañera –Que fue ella quien me beso –Y cuando estuvo tan cerca para sentir el aliento de la joven –Porque no intentaría besar a otra chica… -Detuvo su habla, su pensamiento e incluso sintió que su corazón se detuvo al sentir los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos. Y todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto en el baño de niñas del segundo piso.

Un ruido seco dañó el momento, el golpe de una mano contra la puerta de metal. Una muchacha extrañada (y un poco asustada) de cabello naranja rizado entró insegura a lavarse las manos.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento… -Se precavió ante los titanes que tomados de la mano observaban a la chica como rogándole con la mirada que no le contara a nadie lo que acababa de presenciar.-No sabía que ustedes eran… ¿novios?. Leí en la revista sobre la rueda de prensa que dieron la semana pasada pero ¡WOW! ¡Esto es otra onda! ¡Chisme de primera mano!

-Sé que quieres algo a cambio de tu silencio –Se resignó Robin -¿qué es lo que quieres?

-No me hagas quedar como la "VILLANA" –se burló la adolescente –Pero sería genial que pudieran ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Si los Titanes van, estoy segura que toda la escuela querrá ir.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que te quedarás callada? –Preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Y cómo sabré que ustedes irán?

-No confío en las personas y tú probablemente…

-Confiaremos en ti, por favor, confía en nosotros –interrumpió la heroína tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

-¡Grandioso!, mi nombre es Marianne –Dijo la chica animada al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña libreta donde escribió su dirección –Aquí tienen chicos, los espero.

La anfitriona de la fiesta salió del cuarto con un gesto triunfal al mismo tiempo que los "acaramelados" amigos se soltaban las manos. Ese día, todos en la escuela parecían haber olvidado lo ocurrido en el pasillo; tal vez por el miedo que les producía difundir un chisme sobre los guardianes de la ciudad, en sus propias narices.

Muy calmadamente terminó el día, Cyborg recogió a sus amigos en la puerta del instituto a las 3 de la tarde, sin embargo, un viaje en el auto T nunca había sido tan silencioso. Era más bien un silencio incómodo del que todos querían salir pero a falta de palabras, prefirieron mirar a través de la ventana, la ciudad que dejaban atrás y el mar al que se aproximaban. Una vez en su cómoda sala de estar, la conversación floreció.

-Robin, creo que tienes algo que decirles a nuestros amigos –Intervino Starfire con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si, eso creo. –Contestó el líder llamando la atención de los demás –Titanes, al parecer debemos asistir a una fiesta –Comenzó su discurso, rogando internamente que no se hiciera mayor indagación al respecto –Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de una alumna del instituto, nos pidió que estuviésemos allá el sábado. Espero que no tengan planes.-Eso último lo dijo casi en broma. Ciertamente los héroes eran muy populares en la ciudad pero generalmente no tenían planes importantes los sábados en la noche.

-¿Por qué nos invitaría a su fiesta una mujer que no conocemos? –Raven habló levantando una ceja dudosa.

-¡No seas amargada Raven! Si una "hermosa damisela" te invita a su cumpleaños, no es necesario que tenga una razón para hacerlo –Explicó galante Chico Bestia, dando un par de palmadas en la espalda de la hechicera.

-Por supuesto hombre –afirmó Cyborg. –De vez en cuando hay que divertirse –Afirmación a la que agradecieron infinitamente la extraterrestre y el pelinegro.

Esa noche transcurrió sin percances, vieron el programa favorito del chico verde en Animal Planet, compartieron sus experiencias en el primer día de escuela (obviamente omitiendo el beso en el pasillo) y finalmente, justo antes de irse a dormir, hicieron su tarea.

* * *

El reloj de la torre había sido programado por Cyborg la noche anterior para que despertara a todo el equipo a las 6 a.m. Probablemente hubiese cumplido su objetivo de no ser que la alarma de crimen sonó un poco después de las 5 a.m. Se trataba de un robo menor en una localidad peligrosa de la ciudad. Después de haber sido robado el auto T aquella vez, nunca más lo llevaban consigo en misiones que implicaran dejarlo estacionado en lugares donde se reunían pandillas. De modo que, esta ocasión, los guardianes de la ciudad se aventuraron a ir caminando, bueno, en este caso, corriendo.

Llegaron aparentemente un poco tarde, el lugar del crimen era una tienda de electrodomésticos cuyos cristales estaban rotos. No se habían robado nada, sin embargo al lado de un televisor en la estantería, había una nota en papel amarillo. A juzgar por las letras en el papel, se había escrito rápidamente con marcador negro.

"_Tengo una cita con Dios a las 5:50_

_Y el diablo me espera en la esquina a 10 para las 6."_

-Sin huellas dactilares –Dio su veredicto Cyborg, tras escanear de manera superficial la inscripción en el papel.

-Debe haber algo. Algo que nos ayude a encontrar al que hizo esto -Murmuró Robin observando los cristales rotos.

-Podría jurar que he oído esa frase antes –Intervino Bestia.

-No mientas, lo único que oyes es lo que dicen las personas en televisión –Corrigió fríamente la gótica.

-Si, lo sé –continuó el verde –Creo que es el fragmento de una canción. No sé el título, pero creo que vi el video. El cantante camina por un bosque oscuro, al final llega a una puerta y cuando entra, es otro mundo, como si estuviera muerto. –Explicó muy animado.

-¿Pero a qué esquina se refiere? –Preguntó la extraterrestre.

-Creo que eso debemos averiguarlo nosotros –repuso el líder –Raven y Chico Bestia, busquen irregularidades en cada esquina de la ciudad desde el aire. Starfire y Cyborg, ustedes pueden iluminar en cada callejón y cada lugar oscuro de la ciudad. Yo le seguiré el rastro en cada iglesia de Jump City.

-Hombre, tienes razón, hay que encontrarlo, pero me parece que aquí hay algo más –Expuso el mitad robot –Son las 5:35 a.m. y en la nota dice que a las 5:50…

-Por eso debemos darnos prisa. Lo último que queremos es que este incidente se repita. O peor –Indicó Robin antes de salir corriendo a la capilla del centro de la ciudad.

El cielo aterciopelado despuntaba de naranja lo que sería el viento frío que anticipaba el otoño. La gente empezaba a salir de sus casas y ahora sería mucho más difícil hallar lo que buscaban. Si bien un par de horas antes no tenían idea qué era lo que querían encontrar, a las 7 y media de la mañana de un martes cualquiera, cuando miles de personas con corbata y maletín deambulaban desesperadamente por las calles, sería imposible la misión que les había propuesto el hábil villano que aún no identificaban.

-Robin, ya es tarde… bueno, en realidad es temprano. Pero hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y no hemos acertado –Se excusó modestamente la pelirroja.

-No hemos encontrado nada, viejo –Secundó Chico Bestia recogiendo los hombros.

-Debemos evitar a toda costa otro asalto de este desconocido –Se pronunció el líder recogiendo una piedrita del asfalto y lanzándola contra la pared de un edificio –Por ahora, volvamos a la torre. Estaremos más pendientes que de costumbre

El mar golpeaba con furia la costa donde estaba la torre T, los dueños del hogar tomaron una taza de café a modo de desayuno mientras miraban las noticias de la mañana. Estaban cansados por la misión improvisada de esa madrugada y la temperatura apenas ascendente de la ciudad invitaba a dormir. Se disponían entonces, a recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas cuando de repente, sonó el teléfono.

-Habla Cyborg, ¿Quién es? –contestó.

-_Si, señor Cyborg, le hablo del instituto West Coast; Nos ha llamado la atención la ausencia de sus amigos hoy. Y por supuesto la suya. ¿Acaso están enfermos?._-Preguntó una secretaria con un tono de voz mecánico.

-Eeeh… No –Respondió el titán.

-¿_Existe alguna otra razón para haber faltado hoy a clases? –_Insistió la señorita.

-Estábamos en una misión, no tuvimos tiempo de nada más.

-¿_Aún están en aquella misión?_

_-_No, señorita. Estamos algo cansados.

-_Es todo lo que quería saber. Gracias por la información –_Y se terminó la llamada.

Mentiría si dijera que alguno de los miembros del equipo sospechaba algo sobre la identidad del nuevo malhechor al que se enfrentaban; o si dijera que los titanes sabían el propósito de la llamada de la escuela. Sin embargo ninguno de los chicos se preguntó ¿Cómo habían conseguido el número telefónico de la torre? Se supone que era un número privado, para evitar ciertas dificultades con amenazas y otras situaciones a las que todo superhéroe está propenso. Aún así, el resto del día fue tan normal, como aquellos días rutinarios en los que no tenían obligaciones escolares. Hasta el día siguiente en el que asistieron a la escuela, y el siguiente y el siguiente a ese que era viernes. Aunque no se tuviese un calendario, el día viernes era más que obvio por la cara de los adolescentes que caminaban animadamente por las instalaciones. Ya era hora del almuerzo y los titanes, como los días pasados, habían logrado una mesa en la mitad de la cafetería. Disfrutaban de una conversación sobre las ventajas y desventajas del tofu. De pronto, en la mesa del lado, una niña tomó un altoparlante.

-PARA TODOS LOS INVITADOS A MI FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SERÁ LA MEJOR FIESTA A LA QUE JAMÁS HAYAN ASISTIDO. HABRÁ CERVEZA GRATIS Y TODA LA PIZZA QUE PUEDAN COMER. PERO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, ES QUE NO PUEDEN FALTAR PORQUE ESTARÁN LOS JOVENES TITANES, PORQUE ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS.

-¿amigos? –cuestionó Raven escéptica a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿desde cuando somos sus amigos? –Preguntó Cyborg.

-Parece que desde hace un minuto –Contestó Robin con un tono amargado.

* * *

Ese sábado, no tardaron mucho en acicalarse para la fiesta, llevaron sus trajes de batalla y tal vez un poco de perfume. Cuando descendieron del auto se toparon con una casa grande de inmenso jardín, en el que algunas parejas compartían.

-Bien, aquí se quedan ustedes muchachos –Se burló Cyborg señalando al pelinegro y a Starfire, logrando que se sonrojaran e intentaran cambiar el tema.

La casa era amplia. Habían corrido los muebles para que los adolescentes pudiesen bailar. La música, a muy alto volumen, era comparable más bien a la de un concierto y todos los invitados hablaban, más bien, gritaban con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

-¡Chicos! Al fin llegaron –Escucharon a sus espaldas –Yo soy Marianne, la del cumpleaños. Que bueno que hayan podido venir –Les pasó una cerveza Chico Bestia y a Cyborg –Hay más cerveza en el refrigerador. Diviértanse –Agregó antes de irse.

-Nunca había probado esto –Dijo el verde tomando un poco de la bebida en su mano.

-Con cuidado Bestita, no demasiado. –Le advirtió en vano el mitad robot -Jajaja haz lo que quieras.

Raven, a un lado del grupo, buscó con la mirada un asiento disponible.

-Hola… eeh… quieres… ¿Bailar? –Le pidió un chico de cabello castaño.

-No -Respondió cortante.

-¿Quieres un asiento?

-Que chico tan listo -Se permitió ser sarcástica.

-Que chica tan guapa.

* * *

-No sabía que los ángeles vinieran a bailar -Se acercó Ben por detrás de Starfire, como se estaba volviendo costumbre.

-Escucha Ben, vine con mis amigos -No dudó en responder la bella alíen.

-¿Bailas? -Le tendió la mano el joven deportista.

* * *

-¡Robi Lindooo! Es un milagro verte por aquí -Kitten abrazó al pelinegro por el cuello.

-Kitten.

-Espero que no te moleste, te traje un poco de tequila.

* * *

-Bailaré contigo -Respondió celosa Star viendo fijamente a Kitten.

-Sabía que no podrías contra mis encantos.

* * *

-No -Dijo Robin.

En el centro del salón, un chico había bebido demasiado tequila en poco tiempo y ya empezaba a hacer estragos en su capacidad motora. curiosamente, era un chico verde.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Será muy divertido ver a Chico Bestia Ebrio jajaja**

**La canción es de Ricardo Arjona se llama "lo poco que queda de mí"**

**DIGANME QUÉ OPINAN**

**NO SEAN TÍMIDOS... DEJEN SU REVIEW **

**jaja una vez más, gracias por leer.**


	5. Conquistar un Hombre

**Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por esos mensajes tan gratificantes! :) Me alegra muchísimo saber que no estoy escribiendo para la Nada jajaja**

**Yo sé, yo sé... me demoré más de dos meses en subir este capítulo, pero créanme que cuando lo lean, me van a perdonar (eso espero) xD Porque lo hice más largo y tiene un corte diferente al de los capítulos anteriores, en este van a poder leer más sobre los pensamientos de los personajes. Supongo que es un poco más personal.**

**No siendo más... Disfrutenlo, es con mucho cariño.**

**

* * *

**

-Luces bellísima bajo la tenue luz blanca que se filtra por las ventanas- Susurró Ben al oído de su pareja de baile. Starfire rezongó claramente incómoda por el comentario sin perder de vista al chico de antifaz.

La música inundaba cada rincón de la amplia sala de estar y las risas juveniles se contagiaban de unos a otros a medida que aumentaba el consumo de cerveza. El ambiente inmaduro que le proporcionaban los adolecentes a aquella noche era perfecto para relajarse y conocer nuevas personas, como al parecer lo empezaba a hacer una heroína de cara pálida, a pesar que en su rostro denotara no estar muy cómoda con ello.

-Créeme, no me importa en lo más mínimo tu alergia al polen y a ¿Los animales, has dicho? –Raven se sorprendió a sí misma repitiendo en forma de pregunta la frase que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo sé, suena ridículo pero es verdad, mi doctor dice que es porque cuando mamá estaba embarazada…

Desde el fondo de su complicado corazón, envidiaba al chico con cara de idiota que estaba frente a ella guiñándole el ojo mientras terminaba la oración que la hechicera no se había tomado la preocupación de escuchar. Lo envidiaba, no por su disposición aparentemente incondicional al diálogo, no por ser tan testarudo para creer que centraría su atención en él por un instante de su vida. No, lo envidiaba porque tenía una excusa para no tener animales en su casa, tenía la excusa perfecta para permanecer alejado de todo tipo de pelusas provenientes de bestias, las mismas bestias que estaba segura, podrían enloquecer a una persona común. Pero ella no era una persona común, inclusive, muchas veces se preguntaba así misma si era una persona. Sin embargo eso era lo que realmente quería, permanecer lejos de toscas formas de vida, lejos de insectos, lejos de mascotas, lejos de Chico Bestia.

Por otro lado de la fiesta, evidentes eran, las miradas celosas que se enviaban durante toda la canción Starfire y Robin, e inútil hubiese sido intentar explicarse mutuamente la actitud tan infantil que eventualmente adoptaban para dar a entender sus emociones; y aún así, allí estaban los defensores de la ciudad, escuchando una pieza musical de moda.

Robin miró de nuevo su comunicador, no le hubiese extrañado que una emergencia pasase desapercibida debido a la cacofonía en la que estaba sumergido. Podría sonar un poco egoísta a oídos filántropos pero preferiría con creces una llamada pidiendo auxilio, que tener que compartir otra bebida con esa rubia molesta que intentaba llamar su atención con conversaciones insinuantes, a pesar que no se sorprendía del tema; cortesía de sus desagradables encuentros anteriores. Sí, le hastiaba tener a Kitten platicándole tan cerca; y aunque lo negara, sabía que lo soportaba por ser la única manera de mantener la atención de su compañera pelirroja.

-… ¿No te parece graciosísimo?-Rió la rubia cerca del oído de su interlocutor, dando a entender que concluía la historia que había estado contando.

-Si… hilarante –Respondió sarcástico acomodándose el antifaz.

-Oye Robi Lindo… me preguntaba si querrías salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y…

-Tengo aquí todo el aire que necesito, Kitten, pero gracias por preguntar –Afirmó tajante luego de apartar con un dejo de rudeza la rubia cabellera de su hombro.

-Star… ¿Quieres bailar la siguiente canción? –Preguntó un poco tímido el deportista

-Gracias Ben, pero no, gracias –Y apartó cuidadosamente las manos nerviosas de su pareja de baile, lejos de su cintura.

Odiaba que Robin quisiera jugar con ella de esa manera y sabía lo que él pretendía, pero si él quería continuar así, Starfire sabía jugar también, y mejor. Lo veía con cara de tedio, estaba apoyando un brazo en la mesa principal y con el brazo libre, sostenía un vaso vacío de lo que probablemente había sido tequila, el mismo vaso que aceptó sin precaver, de la mano de Kitten. Vio a esta última caminar hacia afuera, fruto del rechazo, y sonrió con sinceridad. Star se apartó el flequillo del rostro y con sigilo se aproximó al pelinegro que la miraba expectante.

-Te invitaría a bailar, pero sé que no lo haces –Apuntó con algo de timidez.

A las palabras de su bella amiga, el pelinegro sonrió de lado e inventó una respuesta locuaz, y de seguro la habría lanzado, lástima su foco fue raptado por el chico verde que se disponía a subir a una silla.

-Chico Bestia, ¡Baja de ahí! –Exclamó el líder con un tono de autoridad.

-Túúúúúúúú… Niñito malcriado. ¿Crees que eres mi mamá? –Fue su respuesta.

-Oye, amigo Chico Bestia, puedes hacerte daño –Se preocupó la extraterrestre.

-No mientas, yo no puedo hacerme daño ¡Soy el más fuerte de todos los titanes! … Al menos no duermo con Sedita al lado de mi cama porque me da miedo dormir "Sola" ¿No es así… Storfare? –Dijo mientras empezaba a bailotear casi sin equilibrio sobre el mueble.

A pesar que a Cyborg le divertía mucho ver a su amigo intentando hacer el paso del robot, notó que era su obligación moral cuidar de la integridad de Bestita, encontrándose él en esas condiciones. Lo bajaría de ahí, sí, eso haría… en cuanto terminara de hablar.

-Y el niño mimado Robin, paranoico y obsesivo… -hipó un par de veces antes de seguir -¿Por qué no aceptas que la amas, viejo? Pero tienes mucha perezaaaaaaa… como yo.

Un barullo llenó el lugar y el volumen de la música descendió un poco. Lo suficiente para que algunos muchachos bailasen, y el resto, pudieran escuchar correctamente las confesiones del Titán que se había divertido mucho bebiendo.

-Cyborg… ¡viejo amigo! Envidio tanto tus abdominales de hierro… y… -Comenzó a lloriquear en burla -¿Por qué tuviste que superar mi record en el video juego? ¿Eh? Pero no voy a sufrir por eso… ahora estoy sufriendo porque mi dama se fue con otro –y señaló a grandes rasgos el rincón desde donde Raven miraba el espectáculo.

El héroe mitad metal comprendió entonces que ya era hora de ir a casa. Agarró de los débiles tobillos a su amigo verde y lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera del auto, donde él mismo se encargó de sujetarlo a la silla con el cinturón de seguridad. No tardaron mucho en aparecer Robin y Starfire, que después de ubicarse en el móvil, esperaban al último miembro del grupo.

Raven se puso en pie después de sentirse infinitamente humillada; no recordaba realmente la última vez que aquella emoción tan patética le había llenado el pecho. Lejos de haberse sentido como una chiquilla tonta a quien todos miran, se sentía examinada inescrupulosamente por las miradas inquisidoras de todas esas personas. Ahora más que nunca, después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con esa molestia que representaba Chico Bestia, comprendía lo incómodo que era ser parte de su vida. Si bien, se había acostumbrado a su presencia en la torre y un pequeño apego había desarrollado a sus malogrados intentos de hacerla sonreír, ahora todo ello se venía abajo gracias a esa puesta en evidencia tan estúpida. Pero por lo menos aún conservaba algo de orgullo, el orgullo que no aprobaría actuar en delante de manera diferente; porque hacer eso sería darle la razón al destino, y la hechicera había comprobado por sus propios medios que el destino, la mayoría del tiempo, se equivoca.

Recogió su capa oscura para subir al auto e inmediatamente se percató de la mueca de la pelirroja, una sonrisa cómplice indescriptible que empezaba a perturbar su calma.

-... ¿y bien? ¿No piensas encender el auto? –Dijo Raven con su acostumbrado tono.

-¡Por supuesto! –Sonrió un poco ruborizado Cyborg por no haberse percatado.

Mientras avanzaban por la autopista un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la cabina, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Extraño, esa era la palabra correcta para describir aquellos lapsos en los que nadie sabía con certeza qué decir para romper el hielo, sí, era extraño porque ellos nunca eran así. Siempre tenían un tema, todos los días podían hablar de algo diferente ¿Por qué últimamente las conversaciones duraban unos cuantos segundos? ¿Y por qué esto sucedía exclusivamente cuando estaban todos los miembros del equipo presentes? ¿Era esto el inicio de la desintegración de los Titanes?

Muchos interrogantes irrumpieron violentamente en la cabeza de la hechicera, se sintió culpable por haber pensado que sus amigos eran capaces de buscar caminos separados. Desechó la idea para concentrarse en el reflejo que se formaba en el vidrio de la ventana, analizó sus ojos. No había visto su color de ojos en ninguna otra persona, y curiosamente no recordaba los ojos de su madre. Suspiró y giró la cabeza lentamente hacia su derecha, donde estaba esa chica de ojos esmeralda que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado.

-Rae… -Starfire buscó su atención tímidamente – ¿Me quieres acompañar a la peluquería mañana?

Conocía a la extraterrestre como la palma de su mano, había analizado cada una de sus decisiones y la comprendía. La consideraba una verdadera amiga, y sabía a la perfección que solo había dos razones para que le hubiese pedido algo así: Quería hablar o quería pasar tiempo de "niñas". Descartó inmediatamente la segunda opción pues recordó que su amiga había ido a la peluquería apenas unos días atrás. En definitiva, lo que quería Starfire era hablar. Suspiró de nuevo con un roce de resignación y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Era una mañana fría y algunas gotas de lluvia amenazaban con caer muy pronto. El cielo blanco no permitía que los rayos del sol llegaran a la gran ciudad y el clima invitaba a una taza de chocolate caliente. Sí, el otoño estaba aplastando con sus brisas gélidas.

-¡Domingo! –Exclamó Cyborg entrando a paso firme en la cocina –Un día tranquilo, sin mayores preocupaciones y… ¡Son las 11 de la mañana! … ¿Qué acaso nadie piensa bañarse?-Dijo señalando a Robin, Raven y Starfire que, sentados aldedor de la mesita, le observaban -¡Ja! Y hablando de gente que no se baña… ¿Dónde esta Bestita?

-Aún no se despierta –Respondió Star sonriendo dulcemente.

-Corrección –se escuchó en el portal que se abría de manera automática –Se acaba de despertar –Era el menor de los titanes sosteniendo una bolsa de agua tibia contra su frente verde –Y no se siente muy bien.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal si has bebido de más –Explicó el androide.

-Justamente de eso quería hablar -manifestó el líder de los titanes –He visto como te comportaste ayer, Chico Bestia, y de sobra debes saber que no fue precisamente una conducta ejemplar. En adelante, no quiero que vuelva a suceder. En especial frente a las personas que se supone debemos proteger –Y salió de la cocina, con destino a su habitación, donde probablemente seguiría el consejo de bañarse.

De nuevo, el silencio que tanto incomodaba a los chicos. El gesto de cada uno de ellos daba a entender que, ese domingo no tenían ánimos de nada. Ni de salir, ni de compartir espacios, y mucho menos, de conversar.

* * *

Un par de golpes secos en la puerta de la habitación sacaron a Robin de sus cavilaciones. Solía pensar en asuntos que para cualquier chico de su edad serían responsabilidades de mucha relevancia, pero él, las llamaba realidad. Era su rutina: Cuando un muchacho pensaba en entretenerse, él pensaba en entrenarse. Cuando un chico normal pensaba en tareas, él pensaba en amenazas. Y de un tiempo a la fecha, también en tareas escolares. Echó un vistazo a la puerta. A juzgar por la frecuencia de los golpes, debería ser la pelirroja quien se hallase al otro lado. Él reconocía su forma de pegarle a la puerta, solo lo hacía dos veces y muy quedo. Presionó el botón que permitía el paso a su recámara y la analizó un par de segundos.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Fue su bienvenida

-No, realmente. Me preguntaba si estabas bien –La chica observó el cabello de su compañero, seguía húmedo por el baño, ergo la gel que se aplicaba.

-Estoy bien Starfire

-Estas ¿molesto?

-No lo estoy –La pregunta de la mujer que tenía enfrente le había hecho reflexionar, ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Y si lo estaba, ¿Por qué no decir la verdad? –Un poco, sí –Se corrigió.

-Y… ¿es algo de lo que quieras hablar? –Preguntó con una curiosidad sincera.

-Star –Respondió con ternura –Estoy algo ocupado en este momento. Hablaremos luego. –Y el portón chilló antes de separarlos por completo. De nuevo.

* * *

La señorita caminó cabizbaja por el pasillo. No era mucho trayecto hasta su habitación, pero sintió que fue eterno llegar hasta ahí. Se tendió sobre su cama mirando el techo y suspiró. ¿Acaso apestaba? Pregunta tonta, acababa de salir del baño y se aseguró de aplicarse Shampoo floral, del que olía a lavanda. ¿Era su cara? ¿Su ropa? ¿Sus… pechos? Ante este último interrogante recordó un artículo en la revista MOI. Había llegado a este planeta, obviamente sin conocimiento alguno en la lectura de caracteres terrícolas, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, aprendió algunas palabras y tomó el hábito de comprar una revista adolescente, así podía interactuar con fotografías sin el vergonzoso rigor de los cuentos infantiles para mejorar la asimilación de palabras. De modo que sin más, se puso en pié y en la estantería encontró el ejemplar del mes de agosto.

"10 COSAS PARA CONQUISTAR A UN HOMBRE"

Rezaba la portada, enmarcando la cara de alguna actriz de moda. Abrió el artículo destacado y se encontró con una gran imagen de una mujer vistiendo únicamente lencería, al lado, el título: 1) TUS PECHOS. "úsalos como arma de conquista" leyó en voz alta. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Idea descartada, no podía ceder al capricho de cambiar su habitual traje de batalla, por querer enseñar un poco más sus senos. 2) TU SONRISA. "es aquello que ilumina tus expresiones" Idea descartada, había sonreído miles de veces y por lo tanto supuso que no surtiría el mismo efecto. 3) TUS OJOS. "decóralos, dales vida, y ellos hablarán por ti" ¿Sus ojos no tenía vida suficiente? ¿Debía decorarlos?

Cerró de improviso la revista antes de terminar de leer las 10 cosas que prometía el texto. Estaba dispuesta a darle vida a sus ojos. Tomó un poco de sombra de ojos y la aplicó gentilmente sobre su párpado derecho. Lucía bellísima, pero era poco práctico maquillarse cada vez que se fuera a ver a Robin, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que, vivían bajo el mismo techo. Pasó las páginas hasta encontrar de nuevo el artículo e ignoró el resto de números que esperaban ser leídos, sus ojos llegaron al último de todos. 10) EL SEXO. "cuando estés lista, demuéstrale que lo amas".

* * *

**DIOS! ¿Que estas pensando hacer Star?**

**Que les pareció el capitulo, les gustó ¿A que sí?**

**Cuentenme qué opinan.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus Review y gracias por tu comentario Yami Horus... etc, lo tomé muy en cuenta para escribir lo que dijo Chico Bestia. jaja.**


	6. Pompas de Jabón

**Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, si quieren matarme por no haber subido este cap, pueden hacerlo... Me lo merezco. Ha pasado algo mas de un año.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a tods quienes leyeron este fic y me dejaron sus opiniones. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que leer sus reviews. Mil y mil gracias a quienes no se quedaron dormidos leyendo LOL.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, Espero que les guste**.

* * *

Pasó las páginas hasta encontrar de nuevo el artículo e ignoró el resto de números que esperaban ser leídos, sus ojos llegaron al último de todos. 10) EL SEXO. "cuando estés lista, demuéstrale que lo amas".

Sonrió pícaramente y se dirigió al espejo del baño, tomó un poco de agua y con las manos húmedas hizo que su cabello quedara un poco despeinado, como provocador. Se mordió con delicadeza los labios para hacerlos más rojizos y le regaló un gesto insinuador a la imagen que proyectaba; entonces, salió al pasillo decidida.

Starfire podía parecer una niña pequeña en muchos aspectos, y más que entendible era debido a que había infinitas cosas del planeta tierra que no acababa de comprender. Pero con todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo aquí, algo había aprendido sobre los interminables juegos publicitarios referentes a las relaciones de pareja, ya conocía al derecho y al revés lo que hacían los seres humanos cuando estaban enamorados. Bueno, en teoría.

Los corredores de la torre parecían alargarse mientras caminaba; casi podía asegurar que avanzaba un paso, y retrocedía dos. Su pulso se aceleró y en su cabeza sentía los latidos galopantes de su corazón. Estaba más que nerviosa. Continuó con la frente en alto y casi llegaba a la puerta del chico que unos momentos atrás había cortado abruptamente la conversación; en ese momento hubiese esperado muchas cosas, excepto…

-Starfire, ¿A dónde vas? Pensé que íbamos a "ir a la peluquería" hoy ¿Lo olvidaste?

-¡Raven! –Se sobresaltó la princesa –Me asustaste… -Vaciló unos segundos antes de responder –Si, precisamente iba a decirle a Robin que nos íbamos. Pero creo que se dará cuenta por sí solo –Rió nerviosamente y salió corriendo hacia el lobby.

-Cada día está más loca.

* * *

Las chicas caminaban con lentitud por los parques de Jump City conversando sobre los planes cada vez más patéticos de Control Freak. Starfire voló para sentarse en la rama de un gran roble e invitó con un gesto a su amiga a hacer lo mismo; Raven aceptó a regañadientes ensuciar su capa nueva. No era muy conversadora ni se inclinaba por contar sus secretos, siquiera a sus mejores amigos a no ser que fuese una situación extrema, tampoco es que le encantara saber cosas sobre los demás, aunque claramente tenía la prudencia suficiente para escuchar cuando le estuviesen hablando. Sin embargo, esta situación le causaba una particular curiosidad, no acostumbraba a ver a Starfire pidiendo con los ojos ser escuchada o aconsejada, así que, solo por esta ocasión, decidió ser ella quien rompiera el hielo para dar confianza a su amiga pelirroja.

-Así que… ¿Robin no sabe que estás dando un paseo conmigo? Debe estar loco buscándote por toda la torre.

-Debe creer que estoy en mi habitación –Suspiró con resignación.

-No es cierto, sé que siempre le anuncias que vas a salir. Aún si es solo a tomar un poco de aire. Además, te encontré frente a su puerta.

-Bien, es verdad. Pero no esta vez –miró a la hechicera con sus profundos ojos verdes –Iba a su habitación a… pedirle un consejo sobre… no lo sé, nuestra relación. Estoy muy confundida. Si no somos novios, ¿qué somos?

-Mientes, de nuevo. Estoy segura que estás confundida sobre su relación. Pero no estabas frente a su puerta solamente para pedirle un consejo.

-Lo único que quiero es poder conquistar a Robin –Hizo un arrumaco con su cara triste –Lo siento, es que no me acostumbro a hablar de esto en voz alta –miró al cielo con sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Me dijiste que querías saber qué eras para Robin. ¿Él te ha dicho que no eres su novia?

-No. Pero tampoco me ha dicho que lo soy.

-No hay peor diligencia que la que no se hace.

-me dejas más confundida de lo que estaba –Rió la bella extraterrestre –No entendí tu frase.

-ahh –Raven rodó los ojos y explicó –La única forma de salir de la duda es preguntándole qué siente por ti –Y, paradójicamente, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento añadió – Así no vas a perder el tiempo intentando seducirlo –Bajó rápidamente del árbol y desde abajo le dijo –vámonos, Starfire, se está haciendo tarde y tengo hambre.

* * *

A un par de kilómetros, dos jóvenes jugaban cual fiesta infantil, echando jabón líquido de baño en sus pistolas de agua con el fin de disparar agua-detergente y, dado el caso, cegar momentáneamente a su adversario. El chico verde y su amigo robótico habían ya mojado la mayor parte del vestíbulo y se dirigían entre saltos y gritos hacia la computadora central.

-¡Que es lo que han hecho! –Exclamó Robin entrando por la puerta grande, proveniente del pasillo donde se ubicaba su habitación –¡El sofá, la alfombra, las cortinas! –Con una mano se presionó las sienes dando a entender su ira –Ahora vamos a tener que limpiarlo todo. O más bien, USTEDES van a tener que limpiarlo todo… yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-¿Ya mismo? –Preguntó con ojos asustados el más chico de los titanes –No hemos acabado el duelo.

-Si, Chico Bestia, ya mismo –Contestó haciendo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras. Estaba ya bastante tenso antes de entrar a ese cuarto y al ver el desastre, su estrés se había multiplicado por mil. Estaba más que seguro que sus amigos no lo hacían adrede, pero en situaciones como esa simplemente pensaba que algún día se escaparía de todo ese mundo angustioso para dedicarse a pintar cuadros de flores o algo así. Sonrío para sus adentros pensando en tan ridícula proyección de sí mismo y retornó a su diatriba –Pueden pedirle a las chicas que les ayuden; de sobra saben que en esta casa hay reglas… No podemos vivir como ermitaños haciendo cuanto se nos venga en gana.

Era cierto que eran adolescentes compartiendo una gran mansión con amplios recursos tecnológicos, pero Robin tenía razón (como usualmente la tenía), si se dedicaban a malgastar todo lo que tenían o a vivir sin reglas, probablemente terminarían peleando y el equipo tan sólido que habían logrado hasta ahora, se desintegraría como una nube en verano. Es decir, más allá de todo, no eran solamente unos chiquillos, debían asumir la madurez de vivir por su cuenta, enfrentando responsabilidades que algunas personas, ni al crecer, son capaces de tomar.

-Por cierto, no he visto a Raven durante un par de horas, ni tampoco a Starfire –Se detuvo a pensar el chico verde.

-Para empezar, si Raven hubiese estado cerca, no nos habría dejado jugar "guerra de jabón". Y si Starfire hubiese estado cerca… Probablemente se habría comido el jabón –El joven de metal rió con fuerza.

-Pensé que Star estaba en su habitación –Interrumpió confuso el líder –Voy a buscar el intercomunicador.

-No hace falta, aquí estamos –sonrió la muchacha.

-Creo que caminaré hacia la terraza y me esforzaré por borrar de mi mente este deprimente desastre en el que se ha convertido nuestra sala –Aclaró Raven con clara decepción –¿En qué diablos pensaban regando el jabón del baño? –Susurró casi para sí misma.

-Mira el lado positivo Rae, ahora la torre T viene con perfume a lavanda y deja la piel 98% más suave –Se burló Chico Bestia.

-¿Dónde estaban, Starfire? –Quiso salir de dudas el dirigente del grupo.

La muchacha aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta, había estado divagando unos momentos antes y sentía como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre su cabeza. ¿Debía mentir sobre dónde había estado con su compañera? ¡Por Snoffr'k! No podía perder el hilo a lo que planeaba hablar con Robin. Así que dejó que el aire saliera abruptamente por su boca entreabierta y corrió hasta el gimnasio.

Casi por inercia, encendió la máquina caminadora y empezó a ejercitarse. Su mente no estaba en el planeta tierra, de hecho, no estaba en ningún planeta que hubiese visitado antes ¡y vaya que había visitado bastantes! ¿En que estaba pensando? Paradójicamente, pensaba mucho mejor cuando se ejercitaba.

-¿Qué fue eso, Star? –Interrumpieron a sus espaldas, justo en el marco de la puerta; un chico con cabello negro la observaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A salir corriendo de la sala. No creo que haya sido muy cortés dejarme hablando solo.

-Lo siento mucho, enserio. Es que… Quería dejarles el espacio libre a los chicos para que empezaran a limpiar.

-Me gusta de ti que no sabes mentir. Así de buena eres –Y sonrió de medio lado.

Un silencio de algunos segundos cortó el oxígeno de la conversación. De uno u otro modo, ambos, por experiencias anteriores sabían que venía después de esa clase de silencios.

-He tenido muchos interrogantes últimamente, Robin –Dijo mientras apagaba la caminadora y se sentaba en la pequeña banca.

-Si me los compartes, tal vez podamos hacer algo con esos interrogantes –La apoyó al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿crees que estoy enferma? –Preguntó con la expresión más seria que pudo encontrar y al obtener una cara de sorpresa de su interlocutor, reformuló la pregunta -¿cómo puedo entonces llamarle a esto que siento en el estómago de vez en cuando, como si tuviese peces nadando por dentro?

-¿Peces? Tal vez no sea nada grave, deberías vigilar mejor qué es lo que comes.

-He oído que los humanos les llaman –bajó la voz, como para murmurar – "mariposas en el estómago"… sé que es lo que te digo, porque las siento cuando tú te me acercas.

-Ehh… yo… –ése tipo de palabras no se compran ni se venden en ningún lugar del planeta, y es por eso que hacía falta alguien de otro planeta para decirlas así. El chico lo sabía y tragó saliva antes de contestar –Yo también las siento Star. Tal vez después de todo sí sea una enfermedad.

-Robin, nunca antes me había sucedido algo como esto.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron. El momento se fundió con los destellos de las estrellas que empezaban a engalanar el manto índigo que cubría la ciudad.

-Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿No es cierto? –Quiso aclarar la pelirroja.

-Siempre seremos amigos. Aunque a partir de hoy, quiero que también seas mi chica –Los pensamientos abrumaron la cabeza del muchacho. De sobra había reflexionado varias veces sobre cómo, irónicamente, esa alienígena lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, y por eso, siempre había intentado mantener su debilidad en secreto. Porque eso era ella. Su debilidad. – ¿Quisieras?

-Siempre consideré que tú eras mi chico, –Sonrió la joven –El correcto.

-Que escena tan conmovedora –Entró simulando llorar Chico Bestia.

-¿Hace cuánto estas ahí, amigo? –Preguntó Starfire.

-Neeh… acabo de llegar; solo quería decirle a mi comandante-señor-jefe que sus cuarteles están relucientes de limpio y huelen genial.

-Está bien, Chico Bestia. Espero que no se repita.

Y con un ademán de saludo militar, el niño verde abandonó el gimnasio.

* * *

Las luces de la mañana siguiente ya luchaban por entrar a través de los cristales de la torre. Todo estaba quieto y silencioso. Ninguno de los jóvenes héroes recordaba que los lunes, debían ir al instituto. Hasta que las 7 am sonaron en el reloj central, no se despertaron. Sus clases empezaban a las 7 y media.

-¡Dejame entrar al baño! –Reclamaba Raven a su amiga que aún no desocupaba la ducha –Ya llegaremos tarde.

Los hombres, por su parte, no corrían las mismas desgracias. Al ver cuán tarde iba, el más pequeño de todos, se transformó en un oso y se bañó en la playa, por muy asqueroso que sonara tener agua salada en la ropa interior. Robin, fue el primero en estar listo esperando a sus compañeros al interior del auto T.

Sí, eran las 8 y 15 minutos cuando llegaron a clases. A ninguno de los titanes se les permitió la entrada a las aulas. Así que, por reglamento tuvieron que visitar a la directora por un permiso especial.

-Sabía que los vería de nuevo por aquí –Exclamó Shields levantando una ceja –son el tipo de juventud que hay que mantener bajo constante vigilancia.

-No lo creo, directora –apeló Cyborg –Hemos llegado temprano todos los días excepto…

-Excepto HOY – completó la señora –Así empiezan los niños problema. Es típico que cuando los adolescentes tienen sus momentos de hormonas alborotadas, crean que tienen el poder sobre las normas que empleamos en esta institución.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –Pensó indiscretamente Chico bestia, y lo hizo en voz alta.

-Bien, gracias al cielo lo pregunta. Si ustedes, jovencitos no aprueban las clases del Senior Year, tendremos por supuesto que tomar la decisión de aplazar sus estudios.

-No suena justo, creí que usted había dicho que podíamos tener flexibilidad académica porque tenemos que mantener a salvo esta ciudad –Intervino la extraterrestre.

-No estaban haciendo nada esta mañana y llegaron tarde. Además, apostaría todo lo que tengo en el bolsillo a que ninguno de ustedes hizo sus tareas el fin de semana –La mujer observó como las expresiones de los jóvenes le concedían la razón y sonrió triufal. –No me malinterprenten, no les deseo el mal; de hecho, vivo muy agradecida con ustedes por lo que hacen por nosotros los ciudadanos. Pero debo cumplir con mi deber, y ese deber es una educación de calidad para el futuro de nuestro país.

-Eso quiere decir que hasta ahora no vamos aprobando el curso –Concluyó el líder.

-Muy perspicaz, querido. Sus notas han sido bajas y si para diciembre no mejoran, mucho me temo volver a verlos en estos pasillos el próximo semestre de nuevo.

Los titanes se miraron confundidos. Aún no sabían quién había atacado la ciudad y debían averiguarlo antes que volviera a suceder. Los entrenamientos debían volverse más estrictos pues, según la teoría de Robin, la temporada de ataques a la ciudad llegaría muy pronto (como todos los años, se intensificaba en navidad) Y ahora, debían estudiar trigonometría y sociales como todos los demás bachilleres.

* * *

**Vienen cosas muy difíciles para los titanes... Al parecer, lo que quiera que sea que los atacó antes, planea volver a hacerlo... ¡En medio de los examenes!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Diganme por favoooor que opinan en un review.**


End file.
